Smart home system, which uses a residence (e.g., home) as a platform to integrate various of facilities related to a person's daily life by using integrated wiring technology, network communication technology, smart home-system design scheme security technology, audio and video technology, to construct an efficient management system for residential facilities and family affairs schedule. As a result, smart home system improves home security, home convenience, home comfort, and home artistry, and provides living environment for environmental protection and energy savings. Compared with common home, the smart home system not only has traditional living functions which has an efficient, comfortable, safe, convenient, eco-friendly living environment of both architecture, network communication, and management, but also provides a full range of information interactive functions.